Bloodlusting scent
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: A Journey was all it took,to prove not only that,it no longer could be done alone,but what you thought to be true was so dreadfully wrong ,in everything, and in result:Raging bloodlust. Comes down to a choice.Hurt,Comfort,Horror, Tragedy,Angst,Drama
1. Chapter 1

Bloodlusting Scent

~ Chapter One ~

Essence

By Inuyashas Youkai

The sun had set , with the painted colors etched with the skies overhead , as a small group of travelers roamed the grains of the tattered earth. Among them was a demon slayer; Sango, a wayward perverted monk; Miroku , a fox kit ; Shippo, a two tail neko; Kilala , a inu hanyou ; Inuyasha , and a time traveling untrained miko ; by the name of Kagome. Two of which traveled upon the third , Sango and Miroku , soared through the the oranges , reds ,and yellows , with the cool winds chilling away the heat from their days travels, upon Kilala. A bit further ahead leapt another pair with one riding piggyback upon the hanyou, as Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. It had been days since they departed in the direction they sought , and although it hadn't been the longest strain of travel that they come across , it certainly had been the harshest , only because of the blistering heat that rose upon the sun's rising earlier in the day.

A week ago today the group had come across rumors of a priest containing the strength, as well as odd abilities of a demon sort , and mused to have a shard of the ever powerful Shikon Jewel . It hadn't been certain as to what they would find upon reaching a high temple , where it was said the strong entity had been said to exist , but as they had gained distance to close the gap , each one could feel the menacing aura coming towards them in waves, and tearing down their spines like a never ending tidal wave of dire intensity . Between them , all had become silent , and only the sounds of their movements echoed within their ears , as the situation had been proven more dangerous. Once they entered the threshold barrier stretching miles from where now they stood , as their feet finally touch the ground , no longer had the winds churned , or the birds chirped , everything had become silenced , with the exception of a odd , distinctive hum .

Upon crossing what had felt like forced passage through the barrier , suddenly the hairs on the back of their necks had abruptly stood on end, as something slithering around them started to almost reach to touch the inner parts of their souls with a sinister intent , and one far more powerfully evil than they ever come across. Each step had felt like their last , as they cautiously stalked towards the high temple located in the village nearby, while each one stuck together walking forward, it didn't calm the apprehensions they felt ,when the the area around then slowly took on the appearance of night , with the rest of the expanse surrounding it still told of the sun still setting.

A stagnant mist bred itself thickly within the immediate atmosphere, in which it intertwined with the impending darkness that threatened those who came to trespass the area , soaking it with rage , as it soon separated them , who had stumbled upon the neighboring abyss. A hollow screamed echoed repeatedly, becoming more faint before it finally dissipated. Another followed , but without its accompanying resonance ,as the prior possessed.

" Kagome !"

Nothing ...

"Miroku ?"

Still No Answer...

"Sango !"

Silence ...

Then ...

" Ahhhhh! Shit ! Holy Fuck ! No !"A male's screams permeated the once silent atmosphere , tied to the far away sound of gusting winds.

"Miroku !"

"Inuyasha .." A sultry voice purred , before distraught pain bled within its feminine undertones , only begging for it to stop ..

"Please , don't leave me , Inuyasha ! I can't fight this alone ! "

"Kagome !"

" Kohaku , you have to fight it !"

" Sango?"

"Will Somebody answer me ! " the hanyou screamed ..

"Inuyasha ..." A emotionless sigh flowed mercilessly into the hanyous ears.

Slowly turning around to see that of a woman dressed in red and white miko clothes , and carrying that of her bow, as she continued to walk forward , with her black hair flowing in the distant breeze while she came forth.

"Kikyo ...?"

" Inuyasha , I am told that you are now ready to join me.."

"But-"

"Never mind them , Inuyasha .. You did what you could , and now it is up to them to finish it .." the hanyou said as his ambers connected with deep cherry wood , becoming lost under her spell, as she took him in a embrace ..

The hanyou , and the priestess began to sink within the opening , fury abyss , and one with the only intention of swallowing them whole .

"No Kouga , Don't ! Please!"

'Kagome?' The hanyou's ears swiveled towards the direction of the voices.

"Stupid Bitch , you are mine to kill , devour , and mate , or whatever I so chose to do with a wench like you, and now I want blood , your blood , before I take you as mine .. "

'Kouga ?'

" Ahhhhh!"

"Kagome !" Inuyasha's voice spoke huskily, as his eyes bled furiously hinting at his transformation springing up for control , then with one swipe separating himself from the wench who had him under her hold the moment the scream broke outward , and the permeating scent of her sweet blood spilled forth , with the pungeant aroma of desire.

"Mate ,where are you ?"Inuyasha's demon spat threateningly .

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodlusting Scent

~ Chapter Two ~

Running In Circles In The Valleys Of Nightmares

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha had then soon left the area where Kikyo's image quickly disappeared , as though she wasn't even there in the first place , but it was already to late because the demon within won the battle for dominance , frantically searching for his intended around the darkened fog , and with little success even with the scent trails of her blood. Swiping it's claws in attempt to clear the stale air with reminders to the dire condition that Kagome may have become with the enormous bout of her life source billowing heavily in the air , but it was everywhere , and no where at the same time, pissing him off to no end.

"Dammit ! Kagome ? Sango? Miroku ! Shippo!"

A deep chuckling , echoing all around him was his only answer.

"Who's There !Come out and show yourself ya coward!"

"Welcome , hanyou .. To my Valley Of Nightmares ..How may I assist you ?"a smooth voice rumbled into the scene .

"First you can tell me where mate , and the rest of my pack are , then tell me where we can get the hell outta here , and then get lost .. "

"Such rage, much torment .. A pack you say, and one that you say is your mate .. I can't say that I have smelled anyone of that description , but I can say besides you coming uninvited into my territory , there are five other beings that I sense are wondering in my abyss as well. "

"That's them , where are they ? "

" I am sorry hanyou , but the ones whom traveled in at the same time as you had are no longer living within my realm, so I can't help you .."

"You can't or you won't ?"

"Both, but I welcome you , now that you are here to spend forever and eternity trying to find them , but I assure you that you will not ! ..."

"WHY YOU !"

"Why would you care for such : three humans , a fox kit , and a two tail anyways , it would seem as though that your strength surpasses their own , so why would you need for so many weak creatures .. I would assume out of those one of them would be your chosen..?"

"Yes !" the hanyou spat.

" Hmm .. She's a human isn't she ?"

"Yes !" Inuyasha growled in fury knowing that he was at the moment being played with ..

"The slayer or the miko ?"

" Miko , ya bastard !"

"What a pity ..."the unknown snickered

" What the hell did you do to her , low life cretin !"

"It would seem as though her heart just stopped , suddenly after one of my illusions took place , apparently she couldn't handle the strain.."

" Where is she !"

"I am not feeling generous enough to tell you hanyou , not that you couldn't do anything to revive her for she is dead ..Maybe if you get down on your knees and begged me , possible I might change my mind .." The mysterious croak, taunted , and amended .

"The hell I won't , she's mine ! Either you tell me , or when I find you I'll tear you to shreds !" Inuyashas voice cracked with emotion as both the human , and demon screamed..

"You amuse me hanyou , what makes you think that you will find me , or that any of this is real ?"

"Oh I'll find you , its only a matter of time, believe me !"

"I'll tell you what , hanyou .. I will give her to you , if you play a little game !"

"Fuck no you will give me her now!"

"I guess it all depends on how much she means to you, doesn't it ? I could if you wish bring back the other , the one who so much resembles the other for you .. Would you like that instead , I won't ask for anything in return ..?"

I want mate ! Now !"

"Then you are willing to play my game , and just for showing I am a good sport I will allow her to join you to assist you , that is if you can bring her back to you , hanyou.."

"Fine , I 'll play your stupid game , now where the fuck is she ?"

"Turn around she's right behind you .. "The unveiled taunt , cackled before silently telling of his return ..

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodlusting Scent

~ Chapter Three~

Torn Back To Exist

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once any signs of the previous annoyance , one that was keeping him away from his mate or that of the hanyou's pack , was no longer. Behind him laid a still form , as the smoke began to clear ,emerging from the misty dark, thus forcing his limbs to move forward while the monster's mind raced.

"Mate!"

"Kagome.."

Within The Eyeglass Of The Fallen...

Feeling light, floating amongst with what the seer envisioned darkness, cold, while everything else seemed to stop but ones memories , as the direction the silently still descended within the thickly donned quiet. Slow pictures moving gracefully without a sound breeding boughs of remorse , pain , and demise for that which brought it here, without care. Itself..

As the violent ripples tinged against the lithe form at the very same moment another action was granted within her mind from the unknowns visage repeatedly being shown behind the ones minds eyes, another stream of salty wetness fell , without as to why ...

Coming to the last segment of a blurred sight , one that was slightly growing with speed than the prior, and before the sudden screams became known, followed by a erupting searing within her..

Then , Nothing...

A Slayer's Undoing ..

Fighting against the necessity for survival , and the torrent of emotions caused by the forced manner that the slayer was now faced with , when having no choice in finally coming to the sight that within her mind , dreaded.

"Kohaku , please!"

In front of her stood that of her brother once more , but not like she wanted to remember him, no. It was that person still under the beast 's control whom started her nightmare , began it all.

A un-remorseful cackle was her only response ...

Standing tall, with his sickle raised taunt in the air overhead , poised to throw his next attack , as he looked at the stranger with hatred like it's master behind him told, not like the sibling she was.

Tired, with the knowledge that the inevitable couldn't be held off much longer one of them would loose, thus would certainly die , but the slayer couldn't stand for it to be that of the one she loved dearly , her brother once again, and being by that of her hands, not without her ,as well .. This time.

Like Father and Son, Perish...

The violet eyes of the monk met the distant haze with a pained grimace for the sight that greeted them. Not far from where the man once was before his feet carried towards it, was one from his distraught memories , and at that brought on the rush of something horrid. There wasn't a time in his life that filled him with such regret , helplessness , than that of the day of when his father was taken from him in the most cruelest of ways.

Although this time would be different than the last , because this time he could do what his younger self could not , this time what was would be stopped.

As the monk closed the gap between that of the sight for sore eyes , one of his sire, the beginning torrents of wind started to shift and twist outward pulling everything within, in front of him.

Just a few steps away then another twisting breath of suckling air seared to tear as well from within himself, causing the monk to fall to his knees.

"Father!"

"Miroku.."

Fighting to Die Young ..

Being faced once more with the monster that stole away his father , leaving him all alone ,the bundle of fluff decided this time the young would take it's stand to save what was at one time lost. Arriving just moments before the wretched demon ever noticed his father , began throwing multiple illusion its way to deter it's attention onto himself . Everything from screaming mushrooms, spinning tops , and bursts of foxfire was thrown , anything that would make sure it would follow.

Alas , what the kit had conspired worked ,only with a passing moment when the beast noticed a easy prey , but a little too perfectly , as the thunderous vibrations pounded with every leap that it took , following after .

"Father , forgive me ... "

Dangerous Game...

Growling , in response to the stilled form within his arms for not responding to efforts to shake the unawakened, sitting in the dark with its precious one shielded from anyone's sight but his .

' Kagome please wake up , I need you with me ... '

' Don't leave mate , not without us...'

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodlusting Scent

~ Chapter Four~

Stay

_Dangerous Game..._

_ Growling , in response to the stilled form within his arms for not responding to efforts to shake the unawakened, sitting in the dark with its precious one shielded from anyone's sight but his ._

_' Kagome please wake up , I need you with me ... '_

_' Don't leave mate , not without us...'_

The smell of salty trails of salt reached up to infiltrate his sensitive nose, as the hanyou tried still to rouse the woman he held in his arms. Shakily raising a clawed fingertip to carefully wipe the remnants away, as he thought of a way to get through to her ,all the while wondering with a distinct rage of the man who controlled this place, and what in the hell did he do to her to make her see whatever the bastard chose to show her, thus making her heart just cease to stutter its next beat. As the hanyou sensed her aura humming against him , something felt off about it , and it was almost as though whatever it was altered her somehow. The proof was in the rolling scent that was pouring off her in non-consistant waves, and with the unusual bitterness that lingered, tangling itself with her renewed scent , the hanyou only knew something was seriously wrong.

Although without being able to determine what it was because of the state she seemed to be in with no obvious physical injuries , and of the interfering limitations the place they were trapped into at the moment had some set backs. The combination of the two played a big part in it with his abilities to determine what was wrong with just the simply hidden connection that he , himself created with her without her knowing, outside of the one obtained by the damned sit necklace he wore around his neck being placed by her so long ago. The very idea was sneaky , and selfish he knew , but with everything considered having to be done before the hanyou could be open about the whole thing with Kagome, what he had chosen to do until then was the only thing he could do at the time.

On some nights the hanyou would only sleep next to her with his arms wrapped around her while she was sleeping , holding her , to bask her in his scent , as on others his demonic spirit would encourage him to be braver with his actions when he would give into his temptations, and lightly nibble lightly on her neck once made sure it was safe to do so without getting caught in the act. Never being anything remotely serious , but it was enough to appease the demon's intent within to claim her as his own , because to carry out those actions now , would definitely bring dire consequences not only to himself, though to her as well, and that was something he hadn't any plans in doing at the moment .

Nevertheless the flee bitten wolf still came around just to torment him , and the hanyou wasn't sure if it was known to Kouga on who it was that was leaving a temporary mark upon the one they were rivals upon, or if he was just stupid. The hanyou knew he was stupid for taunting him ,but believed that he knew of what he, himself had done, though why the wolf hadn't said anything to indicate it had been known was beyond him. Now with the situation that was presented before him , was something more serious than just a game in rivalry , it was a more primal desire , and one the hanyou was finding difficult to control , as well as even more so , keeping the want strong to do so. With a resonated sigh , coming back with his thoughts to the present , Inuyasha looked down at the beautiful face of his own secret chosen mate, and called out to her.

"Kagome ... Stay with me, I need you here with me .."

A younger Kagome running in the fields throughout the shrine when a whisper was heard within her ears , and whatever it was called out her name. Looking around her to find only the enormous tree that had been on their family's shrine for what seemed like as far as she can remember. Slightly confused , and becoming a little bit upset at what she thought was someone trying to play tricks on her. All had become silent then , with the only sounds being the gentle gusts of the wind , and the birds singing, so then little Kagome went back to playing , dismissing the prior thoughts of someone being mean to her. Although , as she was stepping away from that of the Goshinboku tree the same voice whispered against within her ears, just as softly , only a little bit louder this time , and it seemed that it was spoken into her ears.

"Kagome ... Stay with me, I need you here with me .."

Looking around frustrated , and becoming easily flustered with herself for not being able to find what it was that she was trying to see, but the fact remained that nobody was out there with her. The very thought without knowing why that bothered her seemed to piss her off to no end enough that she stomped her feet abit, and even made her feel lonely , but deep down she knew that there was no need too. Therefore with a slight huff Kagome felt very determined in the decision to attempt to speak back to the person trying to talk to her , and investigate , maybe it was only trying to make a new friend.

~ Waiting ~

The hanyou soothingly stroked her head lightly , as he continued to call out her name once more before he decided to take more drastic measures into his own hands .

" Kagome , wake up please . Don't make me have to do this , this way . Dammit wench! Why do you have to be so damn difficult ! " Inuyasha stated a little louder this time , whilst moving her head forward to face his, and then slammed his lips unto hers ,nibbling them gently .

~ Catching Me When I Fall ~

Suddenly gasping for air , rising in a upward position , as it felt like all the air was being sucked out of her all at once , and when she had with her eyes widening with surprise in finding with said eyes that a certain someone was kissing her passionately. The certain someone being no other than Inuyasha , and with her thoughts running on overdrive with shock the miko gave in only believing that it was a dream , and started to kiss back , but if she only knew that it wasn't part of her secret fantasy , Kagome heart would stop . Although at the time her thoughts were not on what had happened just shortly before within the realm their group wandered in , and trapping themselves. To her this all was apart of a dream coming out of a nightmare , and it wasn't until that he started to speak that her thoughts were proven wrong on many things.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodlusting Scent

~ Chapter Five ~

Hidden Voices Devour The Silence

By Inuyashas Youkai

Swiftly drawn into the lure of lusty passsion held against the one she had often dreamt about with his arms tightly wound around her , pulling her closer.

_From the middle of the room she hears the conversation moving, further than where she's going without even knowing ._

"Kagome..."

_Now the vibrations in the floor are getting closer to the door , and is this the way you let your problems drift away to?_

"Inuyasha.."

_I climb so high It blows me away sometimes, see through my holes , into this place I call my own . _

The movements against that of the other to devour endlessly quickly become taunt , as it quickens with much more eractic needy path to consume.

_This time I 'll try , It's in the air tonight , sleep tonight , no more cryin . _

_Leading the wench once beside him, now underneath , upon the floor_

_Cause I got you on my side._

Then abruptly seizing all movements completely , while looking at her admiringly , as he soon felt himself lose her within the coming spiraling decending daze, which he led

_I don't want you to be anything at all, I just want you to say you love me , I don't care , just stop living life like this ._

Speaking that of her name once more , as to gain the acnowledgement of her warm brown depths, to see that she could understand ,letting her know that this was real, and the moment their eyes met.

_I don't want to be anything at all , I just want you to see who I am , and stop the violence , no more violence ._

Saying the words , as to how he felt, crammed into three little words , I love you , ya stupid wench ..

_I'am gonna show ya I'am alive , breathing clearly for the first time , take me in your arms, take me to the place you are. _

Hearing her expected gasp, quivering in shock as to the what the words meant being spoken to her for real, and not just being within her dreams.

_I needed time to clear my mind , keeping balanced on this line was impossible before I met you._

Repeating it once more , to bear as prove that she really heard the words she thought she never hear the hanyou say.

_I'll shout from the rooftop singing , I'am not afriad of the bed I lay in ._

"I love ya stupid girl !" Saying it , correcting himself so that she would know ...

_Listen to the sound of the voices ringing , I can't deny it , no more silence._

That in regards to her , was something he just couldn't live without ..

No matter how hard he tried , the hanyou knew he would always fail when it came to forgetting her.

Pulling away slightly , Kagome looked at him confusedly , possessing the twin chocolate orbs , and darkening them with the nevereneding taunt that brewed with the past neglect of this dying hope from the hanyou, himself. Reality weighed upon her , as the sight of the two of them , entangled in such a way , like one within her daydreams , breathing air into life at first tearing her apart , as though it was to be played off like some cruel joke. Watery eyes shown to meet that of the hanyou's slightly shocked ambers , as to question why it should be that she was now looking like she was , and with tears in her eyes , painfully.

Then her voice took more of a sorrowful note in a almost silent croak.

" I'am sorry to tell you this , but I think your mistaken , for I am not Kikyo and because your allegiance is still with her , I can't stay with you when you leave my side to be with her . No matter how much either of us wish it to be so..Please forgive me in alllowing it to go this far , I thought I was only dreaming .."

"Kagome, no.. " Inuyasha painfully whispered as he watched her walking away.

TBC...

P.S.- Just so we have this perfectly clear,it's a negative. I do not own the slightly off cast of Inuyasha, nor the lyrics I Climb  By Thousand Foot Krutch ...


	6. Chapter 6

Bloodlusting Scent

~ Chapter Six ~

Deadly Game

~Daunting Trails Of Last ~

_ Pulling away slightly , Kagome looked at him confusedly , possessing the twin chocolate orbs , and darkening them with the nevereneding taunt that brewed with the past neglect of this dying hope from the hanyou, himself. Reality weighed upon her , as the sight of the two of them , entangled in such a way , like one within her daydreams , breathing air into life at first tearing her apart , as though it was to be played off like some cruel joke. Watery eyes shown to meet that of the hanyou's slightly shocked ambers , as to question why it should be that she was now looking like she was , and with tears in her eyes , painfully._

_Then her voice took more of a sorrowful note in a almost silent croak._

_" I'am sorry to tell you this , but I think your mistaken , for I am not Kikyo and because your allegiance is still with her , I can't stay with you when you leave my side to be with her . No matter how much either of us wish it to be so..Please forgive me in allowing it to go this far , I thought I was only dreaming .."_

_"Kagome, no.. " Inuyasha painfully whispered as he watched her walking away._

_TBC._

_Cunning , but treacherous roads ahead into a most,_

_deadly game..._

Smoke And Mirrors

Rendered speechless at the recently departed's words , as the sight of her almost dissipated into the damping fog within the awaiting abyss only awaiting their appearance before the hanyou stood , then chasing towards the path that the wench left in , but moments prior. Seeing the last fragment passing through when the hanyou pressed onto make his entrance known to new-found offering of a battlefield playground as the one controlling this new unwanted game lead them in its own selfish desire, in punishment for mistakenly happening to pass through its private borders of a hidden expanse. Now suddenly ending up just following behind his miko , as to make certain that the hanyou hadn't chanced her to stumble upon a mishap where in result she was either became missing from his side, or the motions taken to do just that had been unjustified for a unexpected force came , and went just as the hanyou had crossed through, after the miko, and into the encircling trees shrouded in a hazing mist.

Once the hanyou, Inuyasha had finally stood yet again from being thrown from his feet and into a nearby tree , as he strained to regain his breath from the inertia knocking the air out of his lungs, then looking up noticing the chill starting to encompass his taunt form , growling all the while , as it was known with certainty that Kagome was farther away than his but another sneer echoed his rather threatening growls , and it was this in its sound combined with the rather chosen avoidance of its scent , for the emotions rushing up to devour the hanyou inside whenever it occurred that had Inuyasha currently on edge, as it was already since this whole hellish nightmare began that he was struggling with keeping his demon proof to what his canine senses already told him , and coming in contact with the sight shown in his flickering orbs , also showing the signs of the battle within, while Inuyasha was gifted not only of the painful visage in front of him , but also of her shrill screams then blending in among them.

Leaping forth blindly, the one who once claimed to own the presence of the hanyou Inuyasha , was no more , as the strings holding him sane within his counterparts were pulled tightly until its length were blown about remnants within the proverbial winds choosing to protect not of himself , but because of the threat placed in his will to keep her his demon did show himself. His claws were of sharpened elongated razors poised to sink into awaiting flesh, purple streaks wickedly etched themselves upon his face within seconds, his eyes overflowed with its intent of blood lust , and everything about him spoke of wild abandon in the desire the beast within now set his primal attention regards. Swiftly destroying the image that was only further taunting him with the unacceptable result of the very thing chosen to be his being taken from him, as the residual flecks of what was of the danger floated to the ground within the mist.

Still held within the rage imprisoning the demon within the form of Inuyasha , then fluidly strikingly walked towards the shaken body of his chosen, as another image of a mirror image was ignored in his approached , then pulling his devoted possession towards him , held protectively in his arms , and yet still growling his threateningly cruel words of warning to other who chose to follow the last, before settling his miko in his lap with the rumblings of comfort to calm the fluctuating aura within her.

A concerned voice then uttered her words of worry , not for her , but of the one who held her.

"Inu-Inuyasha .. Are you okay now?"

The feral form of the hanyou only gave the response of a sneer to express that no he wasn't okay with the idiot who thought he could touch his , and thinking it could be gotten away with , but then a sorrowful whine was offered in the crook of her neck in apology , not only for the danger he inadvertently let her within , tho for the very occurrence about to come, prior to releasing another growl in affirmation, then the woman in his hold knew no more..

"Mine"

TBC...


End file.
